How To Be A Heartbreaker
by ISolemenlySwearImUpToNoGood
Summary: Summer Mercer is a heartbreaker. She drops boys like mothers drop their children at the daycare. When she breaks up with Peter, and the Marauders hold up a grudge, they send in Sirius to break the heartbreaker's cold heart. With a year of feminism, snogs, and gits, it'll most definitely be the most interesting.


**Disclaimer: My story, not my universe. Some characters are Rowling's, others are OCs. **

_SUMMARY: _**Summer Mercer is a heartbreaker. She drops boys like mothers drop their children at the daycare. When she breaks up with Peter, and the Marauders hold up a grudge, they send in Sirius to break the heartbreaker's cold heart. With a year of feminism, snogs, and gits, it'll most definitely be the most interesting. **

* * *

**HOW TO BE A HEARTBREAKER: **

* * *

**_RULE NUMBER ONE: Don't Befriend Your Enemies Friends_**

I ignored the hushes and glowers. The word "whore" was more used than the name, "Hogwarts". It was shot at me, attempting to break me, attempting to make me curl up and cry.

I wouldn't call myself exactly attractive. I was average. Maybe above, the most. But I wasn't as attractive as, say, Marlene McKinnion or Lindsay Chaw.

The thing that made me quite popular—that I broke hearts. Every boy thought they were charming. You've read those stories of the guy player, and the shy girl, or just a random girl who broke through his player layer?

Men tried to do that to me. But in the end, however, I dropped them like I drop myself off a broomstick. It started quite back, in third year—but who needs to get into that, right know? Not me.

Anyways, I left them heartbroken, stiff, and shocked. It's my reputation. I get called "slut" daily. I walk with my only friend in the corridors. Surprisingly, my friend was a boy. And we barely talked, because he was in another group—the Marauders.

The Marauders were a group of pranksters and attractive guys. No matter what anyone claimed, Peter Pettigrew is attractive. He had light brown hair, thick eyebrows, charming brown eyes, and a pudgy body, but still cute.

"So, Summer," My best friend, Remus Lupin said quietly, "You're birthday's coming up—"

I rolled my eyes.

"No, Rem," I said, "No—I'm just… I'm just going to spend it in Hogsmeade."

He dipped his quill in ink, his face expressionless.

"You can't, Summer. You're turning sixteen."

"And why is sixteen different from the other numbers?" I queried him, raising an eyebrow as I turned to the next page.

"B—Because—it's just different, alright?" Remus said, blushing furiously. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine," I said, "Take me to Hogsmeade—oh, no, were you thinking of bringing the dratted Marauders! Rem, I hate them, they hate me, they don't even know we're friends!"

Remus reddened.

"I—I know. But they should be there, don't you think?"

"No," I said firmly. "They'll poison me. I'll poison them."

I think it started in fourth year, the mid, when I started dating Peter. They weren't wary. They were ecstatic, that ickle Peter got a new girlfriend.

But that's when I dumped him. Despite my name being, "Heartbreaker" I have a heart. I didn't want to literally make the fragile boy cry. But he was clingy, he was nosy, and he was—sad. I felt bad for the bloke, really—really. He had been in silence and shook my head, murmuring, "We can be friends, though?" As if hope was in his voice. I grinned and nodded.

However, the next morning, James Potter—a boy I've despised since the start—yelled at me in the Great Hall. The word "slut" spewed out his mouth, and after he realised what he had said, he straightened, apologizing. I reckon it was for Lily, as she had sniffed, glaring at him, muttering a few words.

I, however, coldly told him that Peter understood. And I hexed him. Then I walked off.

That was the first time I was called a slut. And I sobbed—and sobbed.

But not one person knew that. Except Remus.

Remus became my friend after he caught me. Moaning Myrtle was gleefully telling anyone that passed about it. Luckily, it was Remus, and he curiously peered in. I saw his light brown, salt 'n' pepper hair in his amber eyes, staring at me shocked as he saw the oddly freckled girl, her hair hidden in her face, and sobs creeping up her throat.

No one knew, however, that we were friends. Secret meetings in the library, quiet talks in the Common Room. It was exhausting, really.

"Fine," Remus said softly, "Alright. Just you and me, yeah?"

I bit my lip, quickly dotting my information down.

"Yeah," I said after an awkward pause. "Three Broomsticks, Butterbeer, and then go to Honeydukes."

"Sounds great," He said carefully. "I'll see you next week, then?"

"I suppose," I muttered. My eyes were rather heavy, and I closed my books.

"I'll do the rest tomorrow morning," I informed him. "See you in class."

"Bye, Summer."

"Bye."

* * *

**_Sirius Black's Plan of Destruction_**

"Really, guys," a chubby boy's voice said, clearly flattered, "We're best friends, you might even say _best, best _friends, you don't have to do this."

"Shut up, Pete," A rather attractive sixteen year old boy said, his glasses on the brim of his nose, his hazel eyes carefully writing down details, "We're doing this for the ego of the male population. That heartbreaker's heart will be _broken._"

Remus looked rather hesitant about this.

"Guys, it's not fair," He managed, "Sirius breaks hearts."

"That's different."

"_How_?"

"Shut up, Moony," James said.

Sirius rubbed his hands. "So, James—you doing the deed?"

James had a bewildered face.

"Me? I'm saving myself for Lily. Wasn't it supposed to be Remus?"

"No," He said quickly, "No thanks."

All eyes turned to the attractive boy with long, dark hair.

"Wha—_why? _James, you're not really dating her—"

"Lily told me a correct answer in Potions, I must save myself!"

"But I was thinking of snogging Marlene—"

_"SHE BROKE WORMTAIL' S HEART!" _

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Fine," He said reluctantly, dotting his name down—next to the elegant name, **_'Summer Elizabeth Mercer"._**

"Merlin," He groaned. "When do I ask her out? And if she says no?"

"Persist. Give her a good snog." James had a grin about his face. "Tomorrow morning, sit next to her. Throw your charm."

Sirius had a determined face.

"Alright. I'll break her heart, she'll be sorry she ever hurt Wormtail's feelings."

Remus glanced down. _This was bad. _

* * *

Author's Note: This idea just popped into my mind when I first started listening to Marina & the Diamonds. Glad I did. I'll continue, "When in Doubt, Stupefy" don't fear! :) If you're a fan of that story, you should favorite and keep in touch with this one. Similar with the humour!


End file.
